Revolution New Awaking
by Lemonadepup14
Summary: As i wake up i feel something next to me. I look over and see Jason on the ground still knocked out. There a snap of a twig and the sound of rusling leaves. Jason is waking back up and i do not know what is happening."Jason are you awake. Something is in the bushes i think." New chapter three
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this is my first revolution story hope you like it. Please review_

Chapter One

As I wake up I feel something next to me. I look over and see Jason on the ground still knocked out.

There a snap of a twig and the sound of rustling leaves. Jason is waking back up and I do not know what is happening.

"Jason are you awake. Something is in the bush's I think." There is no responses. "Jason" She said as she moved to

shake him a little. As she shaked him he stirred a little. "Charlie what happened. Were is everyone?" Charlie swiftly

turned around as a figure appeared out from the bushes. "So what do we have here." The voice sounded familiar. As

lighting striked nere by she got a glimpse of the figures face. "Who are you?" Just as she says that Jason turns and

see the person standing over them. "Nobody you need to know little girl. How's the boy here. And where are your

parents." Jason looked over at me as if saying 'Do we answer him or gang up on him.' "Answer my question boy."

As he says this he looks at us weird and says "Are you to two a lone." He moves closer to us and I realize how he is.

"Aaron what are you doing here." The figure moves a little closer as if trying to get a better view of us and realize how

I am and says "Charlie what are you doing here. And how is this boy. What where is Miles and Nora," "First this is

Jason and I don't know are Miles and Nora are." Suddenly Jason's eyes grow wide and he grips his side and winces

in pain. "Jason are you all right." I get up and move to his right side that he is griping. As I look at it I see blood covering

his side. "Charlie is it bad." He looks up at me with pain in his eyes. "I cannot tell. But I do know that we have to find

Miles and Nora and get you to a river." I look up at Aaron. "Aron is there a river near by." "Yes but we have to hurry and get your friend to there."

As he says this I start to worry. What did he mean. I look at Jason "Can you walk or at least get up."

"Maybe let me try." As he trys to sit up he winces. "Jason just lay back down. Aron can you help me left him and get him to

the river. So I can see how bad his wound is." Aaron just nodes. I stand up and start to help pick him up and Aaron joins me.

With a little effort we get him to the bank of the river. As I left up his shirt I see the wound. "Jason we are going have to cut

your shirt off ok." He justs nodes his head. "Aron hand me your knife." He hands me his knife and I start to cut of Jason's

shirt so I can see the wound better. It looks very bad. but i see that he is looking at me so i force my lips into a smile.

"Does it look bad." "No..." I start to choke up. He look concerned and but his clean hand on my cheek and cups it.

My eyes start to water up. And he see this. "Charlie go and find Miles and Nora. I will be all right." As he says this I get

an idea. "Ok I will go get Miles and Nora they will know what to do." I get up and start back and realize that Aaron is still

there. "Aaron you stay here with Jason why I go find Miles and Nora." And I start off in a random direction. I look back and

see Aaron siting by Jason saying something. I whisper to myself "I hope they will be all right." And start walking again.

_Hi I know I stink at ending chapters but I will work on it. Please review and write suggestions please. If i do not get at _

_least three reviews I will not do another chapter. Thank you for reading this. O and please tell me if there is any misspelling._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi I was so impressed by how many people have read or viewed the story so far. I love it_

_please review. And I am going to try to do the rest of the story like in POV (point of view) PLEASE REVIEW_

Chapter two

Jason's POV

4 Hours Later

All I can think about is Charlie. She went to find Miles and Nora. "So Jason is your name.

So how do you now Charlie?" Aron is siting by me still. So I look over to him and say

"I was in the militia. And I got the job of following Charlie and Miles. But I quit the militia

though. So I joined them. But Miles I does not like me at all." "He will get used to you soon."

For the next hour we sat in silence. I started to get worried about Charlie. "Do you think

she has been gone to long." Aaron justs looks at me. "Maybe 3 to 5 hours. She will be back soon

with Miles and Nora." I just stay silent. "I am going to try to sleep. Can you wake me up in an hour."

"Ok" I close my eyes and start to go to sleep. The last thing I think about is Charlie.

Charlie's POV

"Miles" "Nora" I have not seen a single soul in 4 hours. And I think I should go back to Jason and Aron.

I will look more for them tomorrow. So I start heading back and all of the sudden I hear the rustle of leaves.

And turn around and I see Nora. "Nora is that you." "Charlie. Charlie what are you doing here. Where is

Miles and Jason." "I don't know where Miles is. But Jason is badly wounded and Aron is with him right now.

I was looking for you and Miles." As I say this I walk up to her and hug her. And she hugs her back.

"Charlie where is Jason. We need to get back to him fast if the wound is bad." She says this as I pull away.

"This way." And we start walking back.

4 Hours Later

Charlie's POV

We come into sight of the river. "Nora they are over there." I said pointing down and to the other side of the river.

"Ok Charlie we are going to jog the rest of the way. It is getting dark fast." As we come up to camp I see Jason

were I left him and Aaron is sleeping on the ground next to a tree. "Jason." I say running over to him. He is sweating crazy.

"Charlie your back." He said smiling. "Of course I am silly. What did you think." "That you did not find Miles or Nora and

were going to keep looking all night." As he says this I start to frown. And he starts to look worried. "Jason I did not

find Miles but I found Nora." I motion Nora to come over here. "Jason. How are you feeling." She says as she kneels down

beside him. "My side is wounded pretty bad. But I feel fine besides that." "Ok Jason I am going to wash off your side. And

then I am going to look at it. Then I am going to get Charlie to field dress it." "Ok" As he says this his face harden's. I put

my hand to his face and cup his cheek. "It is going to be ok." And Nora starts to clean it. About ten minutes later I am laying down next to Jason. So close I can feel the heat coming off of him. And with that I fall asleep thinking that Jason is

going to be all right.

_Hi I love the reviews and please write after reading this. O and if I get three more reviews I will add another chapter. _

_Sorry this is a long chapter and I am going to put a poll up and I would like you to vote. Just go to my profile at_

_Lemonadepup14. Thank you for reading this and please write if you read my notes. And tell me if you like POV or not. In chapter three how they got knocked out and separated will be answered and Why Aaron is not with Rachel. And sorry I missspelled Aaron. Thank you again_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi this is going to be a shortish chapter. Please review_

_And tell me if you like me to use POV (point of view). _

_I do not own Revolution_

Chapter Three

Miles POV

As I wake up I see that I am I the middle of no where. So I start walking to find water and the others.

I don't ever know what happened. I guess I will ask the others when I find them. The last thing I remember

is that I was talking to Nora and out of nowhere somebody attacks us. And I got hit in the head very hard and passed out.

So I guess I will start walking to find the others.

Charlie's POV

I wake up to find that Jason is talking in his sleep. He looks exhausted from last night. "Jason wake up." He justs

continues to sleep so I nudge him awake. "Charlie what's wrong." "Nothing you looked to peace full." With that he justs

smiles. "Charlie are you worried about Miles." "Yes I don't have a clue where he is or if he is still alive." "Charlie it's

going to be ok." As he says this my stomach growls. "Charlie when is the last time you eaten." "I don't remember. When is the last time you have eaten." "Before we were knocked out." "I will go hunt a little. If Nora or Aaron wakes up tell them to stay here ok." Ok. bye" "Bye" I say back as I pick up my crossbow. And walk of into to the woods.

Miles POV

As I walk I hear a russel in the bush near by. I start walking over to it and somebody comes out from behind it and I draw my sword. "Who are you." I command and they stop and look up. And runs towards me. I am to surprised to do anything.

"Miles your here." And she hugs my never tight. I look down to see who it is. "Charlie is that you." "Yes it is." "Where

is everybody? Do you know." "There are by the river. Jason is wounded very bad and we found Aaron." "Ok then let's get back." As we start to walk I hear water and know that we are close to camp. We come out to a clearing and I see Nora at Jason's side looking at what appears to be a wound. "Nora are you ok." Nora looks up and walks over to me. "Yes I am. Where were you." "I was in a small clearing about five hours from here." I look over at Jason and see Charlie sitting by him. "How is he." Is all I say. "He is wounded pretty badly. It looks like a knife wound. We have to get him to help quickly as possible." "Ok then let's head out to find a small town there will be some hears there I bet." And with that we head out with out a word.

_Hi I hope you liked this chapter please review. And please give me so ideas on anything. And tell me if I should use POV's or not. Or if you want me it use only two or one or three. Bye Bye thanks._


	4. here you go

_Hello this is Lemonadepup14 sorry that i have not updated in a long time. But i have been at three two week camp all day and another camp that i finish tommrow. I have been working on chapters and they will be posted when i finish them and that will take awile for my to spell check. And my comperter does not like me so. They will be posted around the biganing of september. Please PM (Private Massage) me with ideas and suggestions. _

_Thanks for reading this,_

_Lemonadepup14_


End file.
